You Mean a Lot to Me
by Jish
Summary: Luis is considering suicide after the constant harassment from Jorge. Rey is his best friend. Can Rey help Luis with his suicidal thoughts? SLASH! BOY x BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own any wrestling characters nor does anything written here express the views or actions of the actors.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: So yes, this is my first Wrestling story. I have to say, I've like fallen in love with the Sin Cara character. I also love his new red and silver gear. **

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**You Mean a Lot to Me (Chapter 1)-Prologue**

Wow. I just beat Tensai. The guy that could destroy John Cena, CM Punk, the Tag Team Champions, and almost everyone just lost to me. I must have just gotten lucky. It doesn't matter. I'm proud of myself.

"Luis! Great win tonight!" CM Punk says to me as I enter the locker room. I unlock my locker and take out my bag. I see that I have a text from Oscar! I haven't talked to him in weeks!

I decide to call him instead of texting. I dial his number, having it memorized. It rings a couple of times before I hear the sound of his voice.

"Hey Luis!" Oscar says, and it makes me blush. He sounds happy to talk to me.

"Hey, Oscar. How are you?" I ask, wanting to catch up.

"Dude, you know I prefer being called by my ring name. Call me Rey. How would you like it if I called you Ignascio instead?" I don't like my middle name, and he knows it.

"Okay, fair enough. How have you been Rey?" I ask, getting back on track.

"I've been well. I'm anxious to come back. I'm getting more strength back every day. And I was watching your match. Great win. I've been wanting to call you for a while now, but my doctor doesn't think it's a good idea for whatever reason. But I convinced her that I was just calling to congratulate. So, I have to get off in a few minutes. But I want to ask you to come to my house for dinner. You guys are in my hometown. Do you want to come?" He explains everything and ends with the question.

"Of course! I'd love to! Just text me your address." I say.

"Okay, I'll do that when we disconnect. But we don't have to just yet." He explains.

"Awesome. You know Rey, I'm really glad that you texted me. It's been way too long since we last talked. I missed you; you're my best friend. I'm glad that-

"Get out of my way, Fag!" Jorge yells into the ear with my phone and shoves me off the bench. I drop my phone and suppress my tears. I can barely hear Rey asking what happened. I pick up my phone, take a deep breath, and put it to my ear.

"Luis? Luis? Answer me!" I can hear Rey shouting, obviously worried.

"I'm here, Rey. I'm fine." I say, but my voice is still a bit shaky.

"You sure? What the hell happened?" He asks in an extremely worried tone.

"Jorge just pushed me to the ground. That's all." I explain.

That's all he did to my physically. But mentally, he is doing a lot. He is making me consider suicide. Jorge, aka Hunico, has been physically and mentally harassing me for months. I am gay. I don't know how he knows this. I never liked him. I am not out to anyone. I'm not even out to Rey. But basically, I am strongly considering suicide. After Raw or Smackdown ends, I don't feel like the high-flyer Sin Cara. I'm just Luis the gay guy that is stuck hiding in the closet and in love with his best friend.

That's right; I love Rey Mysterio. Too bad he doesn't even know I'm gay.

"You sure? You sound upset. I just-" He cuts off for a few seconds.

"Fuck. Sorry, Luis. I have to go now. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything if you need to. And I'll see you later. I'm texting you my address now. Bye!" He hangs up and a few seconds later I get the text with his address. I look at it and it's not far away at all. It'll only be about a ten minute drive.

I lift my arms to see if I need a shower. I could use one, but I'm not that bad. I'm just kind of a neat freak and I feel I have to be clean for everything. I finish changing out of my gear and I head to the parking lot. I get to my car and I see that "someone" has written 'Fag' on my Driver door's window. I wonder who did that.

Whatever. I just hope Rey doesn't see it. I get in my car and drive to his house. I park in front and I hesitate for a moment. I want to tell him. I want to tell him both things. But I want to at least come out to him. I just don't want him to hate me.

I get out of my car and knock on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens and I'm being greeted by a smiling and unmasked Rey Mysterio.

"Come on in!" Rey does the gesture of "me first". I blush a bit and I walk into his house. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: So, how was this first chapter? Is it good? I know there aren't many Sin Cara stories. Still, I don't think that's bad. I want this to be well-written. So, please review!**


	2. Mistake or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own any wrestling characters nor does anything written here express the views or actions of the actors.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: A seven month wait for chapter two. Yes. I do apologize, and the story may suffer from my want to get it finished. Still, I will try to do the best I can.**

**Note: Please excuse any errors in my Spanish. I am in my second year of Spanish in school, but I am certainly not perfect. Spanish will be writing in **_**italics**_**.**

**Also, please review!**

I get out of my car and knock on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens and I'm being greeted by a smiling and unmasked Rey Mysterio.

"Come on in!" Rey does the gesture of "me first". I blush a bit and I walk into his house. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**You Mean a Lot to Me (Chapter 2)-Mistake or Not?**

I look around his house, and it's extremely nice. You would expect WWE superstars' houses to be full of stuff and whatnot, but it's not. It's an extremely nice home, but it's plain. I don't really know how else to explain it.

"I like your house, Rey." I say to him and he walks up next to me.

"Thank you, Luis. I hope to visit your homes, here and in Mexico, sometime." He says, making me blush.

"I would love to, Rey." I say, and he smiles back at me.

"Dinner's ready. Come on, we'll eat first and then hang out." He says and I follow him to the table. On the table, I see my favorite foods.

"It looks great, Rey!" I say, and my stomach grumbles.

"I should hope so. I made it specifically for your being here. Come on." He says, and I sit down across from him. On my plate that's already set, I see a nice helping of macaroni and cheese, a nice helping of mashed potatoes with gravy, and some crushed up bacon. Presumably, the bacon is for the macaroni and cheese. My mouth waters at the sight.

"Go on, Luis. Eat up! _Come!_" He says and I pick up my fork, noticing the nice design on the handle.

I sprinkle the bacon on the macaroni and cheese, and I mix it in. I see that Rey is already eating, and eating messily. But, it doesn't matter. We're friends, not colleagues at the moment. I follow his league and start stuffing my face.

As I am eating, I can't help but feel extremely happy. This has been the happiest moment I have had since…I can't even remember how long. Since Jorge (Hunico) has been doing this to me, and by this I mean the psychological torture, I haven't been happy.

Except with Rey. Because I love Rey.

"Luis, I need to ask you something. What happened earlier?" He asks me, and I frown. I swallow the potatoes, and I respond.

"I told you, Jorge pushed be down." I respond, but he frowns back.

"Why?" He is worried, I can tell.

"Because he doesn't like me." I say, and he doesn't change expression.

"Why not? Why would he just not like you? Is it because of the scripted thing with Sin Cara Negro_ y_ Sin Cara Azúl? He knows that it was a part of work." Rey says, but I chuckle.

"No, it's nothing like that. He hates me because I'm-" I stop talking, and he gets a look on his face that only means curiosity.

"You're…what?" He asks.

"…Gay." I say extremely softly.

"_Qué_? I couldn't hear you? Can you repeat that?" He asks, and I look down.

"I'm gay, Rey. Jorge hates me because I'm gay." I say, and I look at Rey. I can't read the expression on his face.

I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.

**A/N: So, seven months for this short thing? Yup. I actually have this entire story planned out, now I just need to write it. So, some will be longer and some will be shorter. Still, I hope this chapter was good. Also, don't forget to review!**


	3. I Think it's…Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own any wrestling characters nor does anything written here express the views or actions of the actors.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: Hooray, another chapter. You know, it's a lot easier to write when you have all the major events planned out in advance. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

**Note: Please excuse any errors in my Spanish. I am in my second year of Spanish in school, but I am certainly not perfect. Spanish will be writing in **_**italics**_**.**

**Also, please review!**

"_Qué_? I couldn't hear you? Can you repeat that?" He asks, and I look down.

"I'm gay, Rey. Jorge hates me because I'm gay." I say, and I look at Rey. I can't read the expression on his face.

I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.

**You Mean a Lot to Me (Chapter 3)-I Think it's…Happiness**

"I see." Rey says, and he chuckles.

He freaking chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I almost scream, trying to choke back fear and humiliation.

"It's because you're getting so worked up over it. I'm gay too, you know." He says, and I look at him with disbelief

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you." He says, and I just laugh.

"Told you it was funny." He says, and laughs along with me. Still, I can't help but feel sad. Though Rey knows, it still doesn't change the fact that Jorge has been torturing me, and making me feel worthless, making me feel like I don't belong anywhere, making me feel that I should just die.

"Why do you look so upset all of a sudden?" He asks me, and I don't know how to tell him.

"I can't tell you." I say, and he looks at me curiously.

"Why?" He asks, and my response is the same.

"I can't tell you." I say, and he smirks.

"Try." I can't.

"No." He smirks at me again.

"I can't Rey." I say, and he gets up.

"Tell me." He says, and I stare at him.

"It's because of Jorge." I say, defeated. "He makes me feel so bad. He makes me feel useless. He tortures me. I just want it all to end. Everything. I just want to die." I say, and I can hear him gasp.

I get up from the table, and rush to my car. I get inside, and I try to start the car, but it doesn't work. He appears next to me car, and bangs on the door.

"Please, don't leave." He says, and his eyes go down. He sees what "someone" scratched in, and ignores it.

"Please!" He pleas out, and I can't see him like this. He really does care about me. I have to let him try.

I unlock the door, and I slowly get out. When I'm out, he pulls me into a hug. I can't help but melt into his hug. Though upset, I still love him. His affection does help warm my heart. He pulls away, but grabs my hand. He leads me into the house, and sits me down onto the couch.

"Luis, you have to talk to me. I won't let you do something stupid. I care about you. You're my best friend." He says, and I can't read the look in his eye.

"Okay, I'll listen. Talk." I say, defeated.

"Okay. Luis, you mean so much to so many people. You mean a lot to your friends. You mean a lot to me. You can't let yourself die. Think of how sad everyone would be. Not just our coworkers, but our friends. Your family. Me. You have to learn how to live again. You need to find a way to be happy." He says, and I can see tears threatening to leak.

"Rey…" I say, and I cry. Rey pulls me into another hug, and I cry onto his shoulder. He doesn't say anything. He just lets me cry into his shoulder, getting his shirt all wet.

After a few minutes of crying, I pull away. I look at him, and he smiles.

"You alright?" He asks me, and I am only able to nod. I didn't realize how good crying could be. It's like, all of the bad feelings rushed out of me in the form of salty water.

"I'm better than alright. I think I'm…happy." I say, and I hug him. He hugs me back, and chuckles.

"So, no more of that dying talk, alright? I mean it, Luis. If you think like that again, we are going to do the same thing we are right now. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, whether or not you want it." He says, and I can only hug him again.

"Thank you, Rey. For everything." He hugs me back, and I inhale his scent. He took a shower before I got here. I am so happy…I think. It's been a while since I felt true happiness. But this. This is great. I snuggle more into his chest.

"I love you." I say without thinking. Suddenly, these good feelings go away.

What the hell have I just done?

**A/N: So, this chapter isn't much longer than the previous one. Still, I do like writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Also, don't forget to review! **


	4. Getting it Nicely

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own any wrestling characters nor does anything written here express the views or actions of the actors.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: Not much to say about this one. It's just another chapter [maybe xD], and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, it looks to be about one chapter left.**

**Also, please review!**

"Thank you, Rey. For everything." He hugs me back, and I inhale his scent. He took a shower before I got here. I am so happy…I think. It's been a while since I felt true happiness. But this. This is great. I snuggle more into his chest

"I love you." I say without thinking. Suddenly, these good feelings go away.

What the hell have I just done?

**You Mean a Lot to Me (Chapter 4)-Getting It Nicely**

No, no, no, no, no. I did _not_ just say that. Everything was perfect! But I had to open my big, fat, fag mouth and tell him. Great, just great.

I get let go of him immediately and get up. I stand up too quickly, and I get dizzy. I collapse, but I am caught by Rey.

But why?

"Holy, shit!" He shouts as he catches me. "Are you alright?" He asks me in a soft voice, getting close to my lips. I feel his slow, breathing on my lips, but I still see concern in his eyes.

I'm even more lightheaded now.

"Ye-yeah." I stutter. He is too close to my mouth right now. I could easily lick his lips if I stick out my tongue. Just thinking about it is making my pants tight.

"Maybe this will help." He says and softly puts his lips to mine. I open my mouth out of surprise, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He swipes his tongue over mine softly, and I feel a wet glop enter my mouth.

I immediately swallow, wishing that he would spit in my mouth for weeks, since my sexual desires for him have thrived in my mind.

"Ohh…" I moan into his mouth when I feel him softly rubbing my pants-clad dick.

"Luis, you are gonna get it from me so nice tonight. You are going to suck me. I am going to fuck you and cum on your face. Then I will watch you stroke yourself until you cum on your chest. Then, we will get into bed, kiss, and you will hear me say, 'I love you.' And then, we will fall asleep in each others' arms." He says, before picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

Holy shit. He is going to fuck me. I will get to suck him. He loves me.

Rey loves me!

When we get upstairs, he sets me down gently on the bed. He immediately starts undressing, and I watch with fascination.

He takes his shirt off quickly. He throws it in the corner immediately, and starts undoing his pants. I can barely see his erection through his jeans, but the fact that I can see it at all is outstanding. He takes them off, and I can see the huge tent in his underwear.

I lick my lips in anticipation for that meat stick. He looks at me, rubs his cock, and smirks.

"Like what you see, Luis? Like my big friend?" He asks, smirking. I can only nod. He pulls his underwear down, and I see his cock spring out, needing air to contain its own beauty.

I immediately pull my own shirt off, and I rub my nipple as soon as it hits the air out of habit. I struggle with my jeans because I am laying down, but I pull them and my underwear off together. I just realized thst he must've taken my shoes off already without me noticing. My socks stay on, because I like the feeling of my feet in socks. I wait for him to speak.

"So, Luis? What do you want to do?" He asks, smirking and stroking himself. My cock hardens more than it already has. But I don't get it, he already daid what we were going to do.

"No, Luis. You have to tell me what you want to happen." He smirks at me again, and I blush.

"I want to suck you off, Rey." I say, turning the color of my wrestling mask.

"As you wish, Luis." He says, and walks over to me, his cock shaking as he walks. He stands next to me, and I sit up on the side of the bed. His cock is pointing me in my face, and I can't believe it.

I'm finally going to suck him off.

After so long, it's finally going to happen. I open my mouth, and stick out my tongue. I graze his head with my tongue, and I can feel the heat, the softness, and the harness of his delicious tasting cock. I move my face under his dick, so it is lying on top of my face. The aroma flares into my nostrils, and I moan while I place my tongue above his sack and lick all the way up to the head.

"Oh yeah, Luis. Lick my dick. Taste it. Do you like it?" He moans, and I sit up and look at him. I stroke myself a few times, and I smile.

"I love it, Rey. Thank you for letting me suck you." I smirk, and he laughs.

"It's my pleasure, literally." And I chuckle back.

I take his cock in my hand, and I move my mouth over the head. I wrap my lips around his moist, soft, hot cock. I apply a very, very slight suction as I gather saliva in my mouth. I use it to spread around his cock, making it even more slick for my lips. I hear him moan, and I inwardly smirk.

While sucking ever-so-slightly, I begin to bob my head on his quite lengthy penis. Once I get used to the bobbing, I begin to move my tongue around as well, giving him three different sensations as well. To add to both our pleasures, I use one of my hands to massage his balls. They feel so soft and so heavy, and the heat radiating from them feels amazing in my hand. With my other hand, I start stroking myself, unable to contain my horniness anymore.

"I'm gonna come, Luis!" He says as he pulls out.

I close my eyes, open my mouth, and continue stroking myself as he comes in my mouth and all over my face. I feel the wet, warm, delicious substance fall on my tongue, and I swallow immediately. Though we just ate dinner, I am suddenly very hungry again, but this time for more of his cum. I open my eyes, and he is smirking at me.

"Now, for part two of this four part plan. What do you want next?" He continues to smirk, and I feel the cum on my cheek and my lips. As I lick my lips, I wipe the cum off with my finger and stick it in my mouth and swallow. My eyes close in bliss, and I see his erection returning when I reopen them. My dick is still as hard as ever, as I have not yet reached my climax.

"I want you to fuck me now." I say with a bit more confidence than I had when I said I wanted to suck him.

"Okay, Luis. Lay on your back and lift your legs." He says, and I comply immediately.

"Since my dick is still oh-so wet from your blowjob, which was orgasmic might I say, I will ease into you as I am. Okay?" He asks me with a serious look.

"Yes, Rey. Please. Fuck me." I beg with my eyes, and he smirks once again.

"As you wish, Luis." And I feel his warm, wet dick at my entrance. I breathe slowly, and relax to loosen me up. He slowly sinks into me, and I moan as his dick slides into me.

"Oh yeah, Luis. Your ass is so tight. Get ready for a pounding!" He says, and my eyes are closed from the pleasure.

"Go, Rey! Fuck me!" I shout, and he lets loose. He thrusts into me so quickly. I am too distracted from his awesome dick in me to stroke myself. I just lay there as he fucks me into the bed.

"Oh, Luis! I'm already going to cum! Get ready!" He pulls out again I open my mouth again. This time, he shoots it all in my mouth, and I swallow it all. When I open my eyes, he is sitting on the bed next to me, smiling innocently. I smile, and he smirks once again.

"Part three, Luis. Jack yourself off and cum in your chest." He doesn't make me say it this time, and I smile. I'm tired, but I still haven't came and he did twice.

I don't say anything as I grab my cock. I pump myself slowly, but quickly pick up my speed as memory of this session comes into my mind.

I remember sucking him. I remember what his cum felt like falling on my face. It was so warm, so wet, and so delicious as it fell onto my tongue. I remember his fucking me. I remember feeling his dick sliding into me the first time. I remember him thrusting into me so quickly, his dick going in and out of me at a great feeling pace. I remember him shooting all in my mouth. I remember how it felt as all of it went down my throat, making me want more of his delicious cum.

"Ohh!" I shout as I cum all over my chest.

My arm falls to my side as I lay there, breathing heavily as I regain composure after my orgasm. Suddenly, I feel a cool, wet tongue sliding all over my chest, picking up the cum I shot.

"Part four." He says as he lies down next to me. He kisses me softly on the lips. He doesn't introduce tongue, but I can feel his emotion.

"I love you, Luis. Thank you for coming to dinner and making this a great night. I love you so much." He says, as he lays his head on my chest.

"I love you too, Rey…Oscar. I love you." I say, as I snuggle into him.

"Goodnight." We say in unison. He turns off the lamp next to us, and we fall asleep in each others' arms, just as he predicted.

**A/N: So, it's been a while since the last chapter. It hasn't been nearly seven months. It's been a little over two. :P But seriously, the next chapter looks to be the last. I hope you guys enjoyed this lemon. Also, don't forget to review!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own any wrestling characters nor does anything written here express the views or actions of the actors.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: Hooray! The last chapter! I've put this story off way too long, but I always was serious when I actually wrote it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

**Also, please review!**

"Part four." He says as he lies down next to me. He kisses me softly on the lips.

"I love you, Luis. Thank you for coming to dinner and making this a great night. I love you so much." He says, as he lays his head on my chest.

"I love you too, Rey…Oscar. I love you." I say, as I snuggle into him.

"Goodnight." We say in unison. He turns off the lamp next to us, and we fall asleep in each others' arms, just as he predicted.

**You Mean a Lot to Me (Chapter 5)-Epilogue**

"You ready, Luis?" Rey asks me as I am getting ready for my match with Hunico.

"I sure am. Especially with you at ringside. You're my good luck charm." I say and I pull him in for a quick kiss.

"Come on, your music's about to play." He says as he grabs my arm and drags me to the ramp entrance.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Rey Mysterio, from Mexico City, Sin Cara!" Lillian announces when Rey and I walk out. The crowd is ecstatic to see both of us out here, together. I jump into the ring, and Rey waits at my corner.

*Ding*Ding*Ding*

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

*Ding*Ding*Ding*

"And your winner, Sin Cara!" Lillian shouts, and the official raises my hand. Rey jumps into the ring to celebrate with me. He raises my hand, and the crowd loses it. We head backstage, and Rey pulls me aside.

"You did great, Luis. I knew you would win." Rey says as he lifts the mouth of my mask and kisses me passionately.

"I love you, Rey." I say, returning the kiss.

"I love you too, Luis. Let's go. We can go have some fun, now." He says, winks at me, and grabs my hand and rushes me to the parking lot.

After this match, Jorge will never bother me again. Rey and I will stay happy, together.

That night, after getting thoroughly fucked and worn out, I fall asleep in Rey's arms once again.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispers as he turns off the light, both of us falling asleep with smiles on our faces.

**THE END**

**A/N: So, I had no idea how to write this final chapter. I ended pretty cliché, but that's okay. I really hope guys enjoyed reading this story. Though it took forever for me to update, I really did enjoy writing it. Thank you all for reading. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
